1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed to gas-fired broilers, in general, and to a commercial-grade, gas-fired broiler which has improved operating characteristics, in particular.
2. Prior Art.
There are many broilers available on the market for cooking of food. There are charcoal broilers, gas-fired broilers, electric broilers and the like. In addition, there are commercial broilers which are used in restaurants and the like and non-commercial broilers which are used for patios, backyards and the like.
In many cases, the commercial broilers are used to cook food in fast food restaurant environments and the like (although not limited thereto). Commercial gas-fired broilers known in the art are, generally, conventional in design. In the conventional design, gas-fired broilers include typical burners which are supplied with gas and provide the heating of these broilers.
In many instances, the broilers include radiants which are, in effect, heating elements which supply the radiant heat to the food being cooked after the radiants have been heated by the burner elements. In this device, air is free-vented between the burners and the radiants. This type of inefficient broiler is well-known in the art.
However, it is always desirable to obtain or produce broilers which are more efficient and can produce greater heat utilization with the same number of BTU's.